El rapto
by ghmarta
Summary: Elena es la hija de un rico empresario. Lo tiene todo y no tiene nada al mismo tiempo. Un día, su vida dará un giro que lo cambiará todo por completo. AU (todos humanos) Delena
1. Día 1 Parte 1

**Elena es la hija de un rico empresario. Lo tiene todo y no tiene nada al mismo tiempo. Un día, su vida dará un giro que lo cambiará todo por completo.**

**AU (todos humanos)**

**Delena**

**+18**

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, qué más quisiera yo tener a Damon aunque tan solo fuese por un día... Por desventura, estos personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith y The CW.**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Día 1. Parte 1**

Elena Gilbert, la joven hija de 17 años del gran empresario John Gilbert y su esposa Isobel, vivía el lujo que la fortuna de sus padres le proporcionaba. Podría pensarse que tenía una vida del sueño, pero ella no opinaba lo mismo. El dinero podía hacer mucho, pero nunca sería capaz de compensar ese vacío que Elena sentía en su interior. Sus padres no la comprendían, y ni hacían el intento por hacerlo. Los únicos amigos que tenía eran aquellas personas que se acercaban a ella por su dinero. Todo el mundo fingía delante de la joven, como si ella no fuese a darse cuenta...

Y, allí estaba Elena, en una fiesta rodeada de falsas sonrisas y adulaciones. Aquello la ponía enferma, pero temía quedarse sola si se enfrentaba a su situación y rompía con todo. Si no eran ellos, vendrán otros igualmente falsos y como dice el viejo refrán: "_más vale lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer_".

Era muy avanzada la noche cuando la joven abandonó la fiesta. Como de costumbre, su chófer la recogió a la salida del club.

Alaric, que así era como se llamaba su chófer, conducía en silencio. Hacía un par de años que el hombre era su chófer personal y a penas habían intercambiado palabras entre ellos. Pese a ello, le parecía una persona agradable.

La chica estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no comprendió por qué se había detenido el coche hasta que vio a un chico tirado en el suelo en medio de la carretera. No podía verle bien debido a la oscuridad de la noche, pero intuyó que estaba herido.

-Quédese aquí, señorita Gilbert -le ordenó Alaric antes de salir del coche para comprobar el estado de salud del chico.

Su chófer se acercó con cuidado al joven. Cuando se agachó para ver si estaba herido, el desconocido le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara y se levantó con energía, para nada parecía estar herido.

A Elena se le escapó un grito de terror cuando un encapuchado abrió la puerta del coche y la sacó de él a rastras. La chica pataleó y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de su agarre, pero este no parecía inmutarse.

El otro desconocido, el que golpeó a Alaric y que estaba también encapuchado, ayudó al otro a meter a la chica en un coche que parecía ser muy antiguo. El que parecía mayor de los dos le tapó la nariz con un pañuelo que debía estar impregnado de cloroformo, porque Elena cayó en la inconsciencia al momento.

**D&E**

Elena se sentía entumecida y desorientada. Intentó mover los brazos, pero algo la retenía. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el sótano de una vieja casa. Miró hacia sus manos para ver qué la retenía y descubrió que unas esposas metálicas la ataban al cabecero de la cama en la que estaba tumbada. Rápidamente, la chica desvió la mirada hacia el resto de su cuerpo, suspirando aliviada al comprobar que estaba totalmente vestida.

Tras asegurarse de no estar herida, Elena volvió a mirar a su alrededor. El sótano en el que se encontraba era muy amplio y estaba muy bien equipado, como si estuviese preparado para ser un refugio en caso de catástrofe natural o algo.

_"Refugio no"_ se dijo la joven a si misma. _"Esto es un zulo, preparado para retener a alguien por largo tiempo... ¿Era esto un secuestro?"_

-Ya era hora de que despertaras, Bella Durmiente -se burló una voz masculina.


	2. Día 1 Parte 2

**Aquí está un nuevo capítulo del fic. Muchas gracias por leerlo, comentarlo y seguirlo ;)**

**PD: el fic tendrá 11 capítulos como mucho.**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Día 1. Parte 2**

_-Ya era hora de que despertaras, Bella Durmiente -se burló una voz masculina._

La chica se sobresaltó al oírla. Uno de los encapuchados de la noche anterior estaba sentado cómodamente en un sofá, observándola desde la distancia, como si fuese un depredador esperando el momento oportuno para lanzarse a atacar a su presa.

-¿D-dónde estoy? -logró preguntar ella, incapaz de disimular el miedo que sentía.

-En casa. Este es tu nuevo hogar, al menos por el momento.

El hombre caminó hacia Elena, provocando que esta se tensase cuando se sentó en la cama, muy cerca de ella.

-¿Dónde está Alaric? -volvió a preguntar la chica-. ¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi chófer?

-Mi compañero le ha dado un buen derechazo, pero está vivo. Alguien tenía que denunciar tu desaparición, ¿no crees?

_"Bueno, al menos algo positivo"_ se alivió ella. _"Alaric estaba a salvo"_

-¿Quién eres? -se atrevió la joven a volver a preguntar.

-Si te portas bien, un amigo. Pero si haces alguna tontería -le advirtió él señalándola con un dedo-, seré tu peor pesadilla.

A pesar de la penumbra que invadía la habitación y del oscuro pasamontañas de su secuestrador, Elena no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos, aquellos ojos azul claro que la miraban amenazante y la desnudaban con la mirada al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hey, Damon! -dijo otra voz masculina, proveniente de las escaleras.

El chico de ojos claros giró la cabeza para mirar al recién llegado, quien también llevaba pasamontañas.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, hermanito? -preguntó el tal Damon con voz pesada.

_"¿Hermanito?"_ se preguntó Elena, _"¿Es que los secuestradores son hermanos? Mira qué bien, delinquiendo juntitos y todo"_ ironizó al final.

-Salimos en la tele -anunció con júbilo el chico, quien parecía ser el menor de los dos-. Bueno, nosotros no, la chica -se corrigió, señalando a Elena-. Gilbert está que trina.

-Mejor -dijo Damon, no tan animado como su hermano, volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia su joven secuestrada-. Así le sacaremos más pasta

_"Conque era eso"_ comprendió Elena. _"Buscan el dinero de mi familia"._

En cierto modo, la joven se sintió aliviada. Si lo que querían era el dinero de sus padres, eso significaba que la necesitaban con vida.

-Tu papaíto va a recibir una buena dosis de su propia medicina -le sonrió con malicia el más joven, quien se había acercado peligrosamente a Elena-. No sabes el tiempo que llevaba esperando esto...

El chico de evidentes ojos verdes intentó tocar el rostro de la joven, pero su hermano le agarró la mano antes de que lo hiciese, apartándole de ella al momento.

-Ni se te ocurra, Stefan -gruñó Damon, lanzándole una mirada envenenada.

-Eres un aguafiestas... -se quejó este, alejándose a regañadientes.

_"¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?"_ se preguntó la chica desconcertada.

Parecía como si Damon la hubiese protegido. Bueno, más bien, visto cómo se había desarrollado la escena, parecía como si la hubiese marcado como su propiedad.

Pero, otra cosa que la desconcertó fue lo que dijo el tal Stefan. ¿Qué era eso de _''probar de su propia medicina_"? ¿Es que su padre había hecho algo para enfadar a este par de hermanos?

-Anda, Steff -le dijo el chico de ojos azules al otro-. ¿Por qué no vas a arriba a prepararlo todo?

-¿Me dejarás hacer la llamada?

-Ni lo sueñes, de eso me encargo yo.

El joven protestó pero obedeció a su hermano, subiendo las escaleras hacia la casa y dejando a Elena con el mayor de los secuestradores.

-¿Tienes hambre? -le preguntó Damon a la chica en un tono casi dulce-. ¿Sed? -volvió a preguntar cuando ella negó con la cabeza.

A Elena no le quedó otra que tragarse su orgullo y asentir ante esa última pregunta. Estaba realmente sedienta y fingir lo contrario no le ayudaría nada. Total, seguramente iba a estar allí días, tarde o temprano tendría que acabar cediendo.

Damon se fue hacia una mini nevera y sacó una pequeña botella de agua. Después regresó con ella y se volvió a sentar en el borde de la cama.

La chica estaba esperando que le quitase las esposas, pero en lugar de eso, su secuestrador abrió la botella y se la llevó a Elena a los labios. La joven se sintió como una niña a la que sus padres le daban de beber porque aún era demasiado pequeña. Sus mejillas se encendieron en un rubor, pero no por la escena, sino por la intensidad de la mirada del chico.

-Bueno, creo que ya está, ¿no? -dijo Damon después de haberle ayudado a beber media botella de agua.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, ruborizándose aún más cuando él pasó un dedo pulgar por sus labios para recogerle unas gotas que se le habían derramado. Elena se riñó mentalmente. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiese un cosquilleo agradable al contacto con su piel? Debía sentir miedo de su secuestrador, no sentirse atraída por él.

-Necesito ir al baño -dijo ella tímidamente.

-Claro.

Damon sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una llave y le quitó las esposas. Después, la agarró suavemente del brazo y la condujo hacia un pequeño cuarto de baño que había en el sótano.

-Un zulo muy completito, sí.

Elena no se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que oyó una leve risa por parte de su secuestrador.

-Prefiero llamarlo "zona de retiro" -le respondió él divertido por su comentario.

-Sigue siendo mi prisión al fin y al cabo -murmuró la joven con pena.

-No por mucho tiempo, esperemos. De tu padre depende.

Dicho eso, Damon la llevó al interior del cuarto de baño, el cual era muy completo a pesar de su pequeño tamaño. Al menos había retrete, lavabo y bañera.

Elena se giró sobre sí misma al ver que el chico no parecía tener intención de irse.

-¿Te importa? -le pidió ella-. Necesito intimidad.

-Está bien, pero no cierres la puerta ni hagas ninguna tontería. O tendré que volver a esposarte.

-No haré nada -prometió Elena, consciente de que de nada serviría ponerse difícil.

Damon murmuró algo que la chica no alcanzó a oír y salió del servicio, quedándose fuera apoyado contra la pared junto a la puerta, a la espera de que Elena terminase de asearse.

Elena se apoyó contra el lavabo intentado calmar el alubión de sentimientos que la abordaban. Todo era tan surrealista. Hacía unas horas era una niña rica cuya única preocupación era no perder a sus "amigos" y ahora se había convertido en una secuestrada a la espera de que sus padres pagasen un desorbitado rescato por ella. Esto parecía sacado de una película. Para nada parecía real.

-¿Elena, estás bien? -preguntó Damon aparentemente preocupado, entrando para verla.

-Sí, no pasa nada -murmuró ella no muy convencida.

-Te he llamado un par de veces y no has respondido. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

-Sí, es solo que han pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo.

-Comprendo. Esto también es nuevo para nosotros, ¿sabes? –le confesó el chico-. No es que vayamos por ahí secuestrando gente todos los días...

-¿Por qué a mí?

-Tu padre nos debe una -se limitó a responder él.

-N-no lo entiendo -tartamudeó ella.

-No tienes porqué -dijo Damon de forma cortante, para luego continuar tras una pausa-. Bueno, ¿has terminado ya?

-Aún no.

-Está bien, pero date prisa.

El chico volvió a salir para dejarle intimidad. Elena se echó un poco de agua en la nuca y el rostro para refrescarse y, tras un breve minuto, comprendió que debía volver a salir y enfrentarse a lo que fuese que le esperase afuera.

Elena volvió a toparse con esos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban casi con cariño, como se sintiese la necesidad de protegerla, algo irónico teniendo en cuenta que era él de quien debía protegerse.

El chico la toma de la mano con delicideza, haciéndole sentir una vez más ese cosquilleo tan agradable que solo él le hacía sentir, y la llevó de vuelta a la cama, donde ambos se sentaron en silencio, mirándose intensamente a los ojos.

Un fuerte portazo sobresaltó a la joven, haciéndole pegar un bote en la cama.

-Solo es el bestia de mi hermano -la intentó tranquilizar su secuestrador, dóndele un ligero apretón a su mano-. Debe estar impaciente por llamar a tus padres.

Solo en entonces, Elena se dio cuenta de que aún estaban cogidos de la mano. Ella sintió la necesidad de darle un ligero apretón en busca de apoyo, pero se contuvo. Su secuestrador podría tomar ventaja de ello si la veía tan débil y falta de afecto.

-No vais a dejarme hablar con ellos, ¿me equivoco? -dijo ella, aún sin apartar la vista de sus manos unidas.

-Esto no es un motel –se burló él ante su petición-. No se permiten llamadas.

-Claro... -murmuró Elena cabizbaja.

Un nuevo golpe proveniente de la planta de arriba hizo sobresaltar a la joven. De inmediato, Damon soltó su mano y desvió su mirada hacia las escaleras, donde pronto apareció la figura de su hermano.

Stefan descendió con prisa, como si estuviese ansioso por hacer algo.

-¿Listo para el show, hermano? –sonrió el joven con júbilo.

-Vamos allá –murmuró sin entusiasmo Damon.

El chico de ojos azules le dirigió a su prisionera una mirada de disculpa y, con delicadeza, le ató una mano al cabecero de la cama para asegurarse de que se mantuviese quieta. Después de eso, acompañó a su hermano hacia la planta de arriba, dejándola allí sola.

**D&E**

Los Gilbert estaban en el salón principal su mansión con la policía, repasando cada último detalle de sus vidas en un intento de descubrir quién podría tenérsela tan jurada como para secuestrar a su hija. Cuando el teléfono sonó, se hizo un silencio sepulcrar. El inspector de policía le indicó a uno de sus hombre que se preparase para localizar la llamada, para después pedirle a John Gilbert que pusiese el manos libres al coger la llamada.

-¿Diga?

-_He secuestrado a su hija_ -anunció una voz distorsionada al otro lado de la línea telefónica-. _Si quiere volver a verla con vida, deberá ingresar 5 millones de dólares a la siguiente cuenta._

El secuestrador dictó un número de cuenta bancaria que un policía anotó de inmediato.

-_Si no recibo el ingreso en siete días, su hija morirá_ -sentenció la voz con total tranquilidad, prometiendo cumplir con su amenaza-. _¿Le queda claro?_

-Es una cantidad muy elevada para recoger en tan poco tiempo -dijo John a sugerencia del inspector de policía que le acompañaba, tratando así de hacer tiempo mientras un policía trataba de localizar el origen de la llamada.

-_Siete días es el tiempo que tiene. Le sugiero darse prisa, señor Gilbert._

Y, sin más, el secuestrador cortó la llamada, antes de que la policía hubiese tenido la oportunidad de dar con su localización.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -le exigió saber John al inspector-. ¡Ese cabrón tiene a mi hija!

-No podemos darle lo que pide –le respondió este-. Hay que detenerle, no regalarle dinero.

-¡Se trata de la vida de nuestra niña! -intervino Isobel.

-Amor -la llamó su esposo-, el inspector tiene razón. No pienso darle ni un centavo a ese cerdo.

El matrimonio se enzarzó en una pelea sobre qué era más importante: el dinero o su hija. Por raro y frío que pareciese, el dinero parecía estar ganando la discusión.

-Señor -le dijo un sargento al inspector-, la cuenta bancaria que nos ha ofrecido el secuestrador es de Italia. Se tardarían semanas en obtener la orden para descubrir el nombre del dueño de la cuenta y, para entonces, ya habrá transferido el ingreso a otra cuenta y abandonado el país.

-Será hijo de puta... -maldijo el inspector Connor.

**D&E**

Por la noche, los secuestradores bajaron al sótano con un par de pizzas y se dispusieron a comer con la chica. Stefan no paraba de lanzarle miradas, miradas que le hacían estremecerse de miedo. Por su parte, Damon estaba enfurecido con su hermano e insistía una y otra vez en mantener un conversación trivial con él para distraerle y para intentar que desviase su atención de ella.

Elena tenía un nudo en el estómago y fue incapaz de tomar más de una pequeña porción de pizza. El mayor de los hermanos se ofreció a prepararle algo que le apeteciese más, pero ella sabía que el problema no era la pizza, sino su miedo a lo desconocido.

Stefan fue el primero en irse, no sin antes lanzar una de sus indirectas a la chica. Damon le ofreció a la joven la posibilidad de tomar un baño y de ponerse un pijama, pero Elena lo rechazó porque no confiaba del todo en que él no intentaría sobrepasarse con ella. Al fin y al cabo, era su secuestrador y lo único que sabía de él no le daba mucho bote de confianza.

Así que, tras recibir varias negativas a su propuesta, Damon acabó aceptando que la cabezonería de la chica había ganado la discusión. Por ello, volvió a esposarle una mano al cabecero de la cama. Damon se sintió tentado a darle un beso de buenas noches en la frente, pero eliminó la idea de inmediato por ser totalmente absurda e inapropiada.

Cuando el chico apagó la luz al irse, el sótano quedó totalmente a oscuras. Entre lo incómodo de llevar ropa de calle puesta, las esposas rozando su piel y haciéndole daño y el baño de lágrimas en que se convirtieron sus ojos por el miedo a su destino incierto, la joven pasó una de las peores noches de su vida.


	3. Día 2

**Día 2**

El sonido de un portazo despertó a Elena a la mañana siguiente. La chica intentó incorporarse en la cama, pero las esposas que la ataban a esta se lo impedían.

-Veo que ya estás despierta -celebró una voz masculina.

Elena alzó la cabeza para mirar al chico de ojos azules y se encogió en la cama en un intento de protegerse de él.

El secuestrador, ignorando su actitud, caminó con decisión hasta ella y le quitó las esposas. Después, sin intercambiar palabras, la llevó al baño para que se asease. Luego Damon acompañó a la chica de regreso a la cama, donde esta se sentó.

-Vamos a curarte eso -le dijo el chico señalándole las muñecas.

Hasta ese momento, la joven no se había dado cuenta de las raspaduras que se había hecho con las esposas. Lo cierto es que dolían un poco.

-¿Para qué? -le desafió ella-. Si de todas formas me vas a volver a esposar.

-No sino me das motivos para hacerlo.

El chico regresó al baño para recoger un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Después se agachó delante de ella y preparó un poco de algodón con alcohol.

-Esto va a dolerte un poco -le advirtió él.

-No importa.

Y era cierto, le escoció cuando el alcohol hizo contacto con su piel en carne viva. Quitando ese detalle, el chico se portó muy bien con ella y procuró que no le doliese más de lo necesario.

-¿Siempre vais a llevar puesto esos pasamontañas? -curioseó ella, rompiendo con el tranquilo silencio que se había creado entre ambos-. Hace mucho calor para eso.

Era cierto, en pleno agosto que estaban la calor era casi asfixiante. Llevar pasamontañas de lana no era para nada cómodo.

-Es la única forma de que no nos veas el rostro -le explicó él.

-Cierto, pero sigue siendo molesto.

-No pienso quitármelo por mucho que insistas.

-Tenía que intentarlo -sonrió Elena levemente al sentirse pillada.

Después de ese, reinó el silencio mientras el chico continuaba con su tarea de curación.

-Bueno, pues esto ya está -anunció Damon cuando le hubo terminado de poner unas vendas alrededor de las muñecas.

Cuando Stefan bajó a reunirse con él, Damon ya había tomado una faceta de superficialidad.

-Vamos, tío -anunció el menor de los hermanos-, ata a la chica y subamos a prepararlo todo.

-Voy en seguida -respondió Damon sin apartar la vista de su secuestrada.

Elena no se atrevió a hablar hasta que Stefan se hubo marchado de nuevo.

-Me prometiste que no me volverías a esposar si me portaba bien -murmuró ella con voz apagada, sintiéndose engañada.

-Y mantendré mi promesa, pero tengo que asegurarme de que te vas a estar quietecita, así que... ¿Qué prefieres: esposas o encerrarte en el baño?

Como respuesta, Elena se puso en pie.

-Buena chica -le felicitó él, llevándola al cuarto de baño y cerrando con pestillo por fuera al dejarla allí.

**D&E**

Ya en la planta de arriba de la casa, los hermanos Salvatore colocaron un par de mapas del pueblo sobre la mesa y se pusieron a discutir sobre cuál sería la mejor vía de escape en el caso de ser descubiertos por la policía. Stefan estaba protestando sobre un punto del plan cuando el móvil de su hermano sonó.

-Creía que no llamarás nunca –sonrió él, feliz de hablar con esa persona.

-_¿Qué tal va todo por allí?_

-Sin problemas. La chica es un poco cabezota, pero es demasiado lista como para saber que no debe cometer estupideces.

-_Me alegra oír eso_ –celebró la voz masculina con la que hablaba-. _Por aquí está todo muy tenso. Gilbert está como loco y exige venganza, pero me temo que ama su dinero demasiado._

-¿Más que a su propia hija? –se sorprendió Damon, puesto que contaban con que John Gilbert estuviese dispuesto a todo por la chica.

-_Eso parece, sí_ –suspiró derrotado su compañero-. _Creo que nos equivocamos con él, no le importa nada su familia. _

-En el punto en el que estamos ya no nos podemos echar atrás. Por el bien de la chica Gilbert, más nos vale que John tenga un mínimo aprecio por su vida.

-_Ojalá sea así. He de colgar ya, hablamos en otra ocasión._

-Claro, tío. Gracias por todo, mi hermano y yo te debemos una.

-_Descuida, me la cobraré_ –bromeó el hombre, para luego dar por finalizada la llamada.

-¿Problemas? –le preguntó Stefan a su hermano.

-Gilbert no parece estar muy por la labor de rescatar a su hija.

-Bueno, al menos así podremos divertirnos con ella cuanto queramos –sonrió maliciosamente el joven.

-Me alucina tu habilidad para elegir prioridades, Steff –bufó su hermano mayor, nada contento con la actitud de este.

**D&E**

Elena, quien no se había atrevido a ducharse el día anterior por miedo a que entrasen en el baño o algo, finalmente acabó haciéndo aprovechando que Stefan no estaba y que Damon estaba entretenido preparando unas bebidas.

La chica se metió en el servicio y corrió la cortina al meterse en la bañera. El agua no estaba muy fría y tuvo que reconocer que el baño, aunque breve, le sentó bastante bien. El problema vino cuando descorrió la cortina y descubrió que su ropa no estaba y que, en su lugar, había un pijama muy cortito y provocador que estaba compuesto por unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantas. Al ser la única ropa que había, Elena se vio forzada a ponérsela.

"_Al menos es de mi talla_" suspiró aliviada ella.

Al salir, Elena se encontró con que los hermanos secuestradores estaban sentados en el sofá frente al televisor.

La chica iba a retroceder y sentarse en la cama para evitarles, pero Stefan la vio y dio un silbido a modo de piropo. A ella le pareció repugnante el modo en que la miraba, como si fuese un trozo de carne. En cambio, sí le gustó cómo la miraba el otro chico. Ambos la devoraban con la mirada, pero a Elena le resultaba obscena la forma en que lo hacía el menor de los hermanos, mientras que el modo en que la miraba el otro chico hacía que se ruborizase de pura timidez y que sintiese un agradable cosquilleo recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-¿No teníais algo más discreto? -se quejó ella refiriéndose al pijama, tratando detener el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-A mí no me mires -se defendió Damon con cierto tono divertido, alzando las manos como defendiéndose de la acusación-, la culpa es de Steff -señaló él a su hermano con un dedo.

-Me dijiste que le trajese algo de ropa -explicó el joven con picardía en su voz-. Ya que vamos a tenerla por aquí, qué menos que tener unas buenas vistas.

Ese comentario y la mirada que le lanzó Stefan a la chica no le hizo ninguna gracia a su hermano, quien se puso serio de inmediato.

-Ven aquí -le ordenó el mayor a Elena con voz grave.

A la joven le parecía inquietante la forma de ser del chico. Cuando estaban a solas casi parecía ser dulce y atento, mientras que delante de Stefan era autoritario e intimidante.

Elena llegó junto a él y este la jaló del brazo y la obligó a sentarse entre sus piernas, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Ella protestó por lo brusco que la había tratado, pero no puso ninguna pega más. Debería sentirse incómoda, pero la calidez que el cuerpo de Damon desprendía era tranquilizadora, por no hablar de su aroma embriagador...

Stefan gruñó al ver la actitud posesiva de su hermano hacia la chica, pues él también quería divertirse con ella, pero sabía que enfrentarse a Damon no era para nada una buena idea.

Por su parte, Elena intentó fijar su atención en la película que se proyectaba en la televisión, pero su secuestrador de ojos claros no se lo ponía nada fácil. Como si tal cosa, Damon comenzó a acariciar sensualmente sus piernas. La chica se removió entre sus piernas, intentando zafarse de sus manos, pero solo consiguió que este siguiese ascendiendo sus caricias hasta detenerse en sus muslos. Elena se obligaba a sentir repulsión hacia sus caricias, pero no podía evitar sentir cómo algo en su interior se encendía cada vez más. El contacto con su piel la excitaba más que cualquier otra cosa y Damon era consciente de ello, por lo que continuó jugando con ella.

-Déjame divertirme con ella un rato -pidió Stefan, posando una mano en la rodilla de la joven.

Al contrario de lo que sentía con Damon, el contacto con la piel del hermano de este le hacía estremecerse de miedo. Parecía algo absurdo, puesto que era Damon y no Stefan quien estaba masajeándole los muslos, pero Elena no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionase de tan diferente forma con ambos.

Por suerte para ella, Damon volvió a reclamarla como únicamente suya y le gruñó a su hermano, retorciéndole la mano que este había posado en la pierna de la joven.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla -le advirtió el chico a Stefan.

-Eres un egoísta... -se quejó este, poniéndose en pie poco después-. Me largo al bar, que te _diviertas _-dijo entre dientes.

Nada más irse su hermano, Damon soltó a la chica y se dirigió hacia el mini bar como si nada. Elena se puso también en pie y se acercó prudencialmente a él.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? -se atrevió a preguntar ella una vez logró reaccionar.

-¿A qué ha venido el qué? -dijo Damon sin dirigirle la mirada, mientras se servía un vaso de Bourbon.

-Esa forma de marcar tu territorio en mí como si de un documental de la selva se tratase.

-Ah, eso...

-Sí, eso.

-Ya has visto a mi hermano, está ansioso por ponerte una mano encima.

-Parece irónico cuando eres tú el que me mete mano -rechistó Elena cruzándose de brazos.

-Créeme, te conviene que sea yo quien lo haga y no él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo nunca te obligaría a hacer nada en contra de tu voluntad.

-¿Como retenerme en un sótano? -le echó en cara ella.

-Como violarte -le cortó él mirándola fijamente a los ojos y dejándola muda ante la seriedad de sus palabras-. Yo nunca te forzaría, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi hermano. Está irreconocible últimamente, no sé de qué sería capaz... Yo solo intento mantenerlo alejado de ti. Además, no me irás a decir que no te gusta que te toque... -le dijo con picardía.

-No me gusta -protestó ella de manera nada convincente.

-¡Pero si te estabas poniendo cachonda! -rió Damon, muy orgulloso de su poder de seducción con las mujeres-. No estarás teniendo el síndrome de Estocolmo, ¿no, princesita?

-Más quisieras tú...


	4. Día 3

**Día 3**

Aprovechando que Stefan se había ido, la chica Gilbert decidió que ya era hora de conocer el motivo del conflicto de los Salvatore y su familia. Por ello, se sentó con Damon en el sofá y se lanzó a preguntar sin pensárselo demasiado, no fuese a arrepentirse antes.

-¿Qué es lo que tenéis en contra de mi padre?

Damon llevaba tiempo esperando esta conversación y había decidido que le contaría la verdad, que la chica merecía saber el motivo de su secuestro.

-Él arruinó nuestras vidas -le explicó el chico sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos-. Nuestros padres eran socios de _Mystic Falls Asosation_. Cuando empezó a irse a pique, John convenció a mi padre para seguir luchando por la compañía. Mi padre confió en él e intentó mantener la empresa a flote, pero lo que no sabía era que John Gilbert había aprovechado la ocasión para vender sus acciones a buen precio, dejando la monumental deuda de la empresa a mi padre. La empresa quebró y, durante meses, mi padre estuvo tratando de seguir adelante con los pagos. No ayudó mucho a su autoestima que Gilbert crease meses después una nueva compañía que le estaba haciendo de oro a costa del dinero que invirtió mi familia...

Elena no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sabía que su padre era una persona fría y que los negocios lo eran todo para él, pero de ahí a dejar en la estacada a su socio...

-No teníamos ni un centavo -continuó hablando Damon, ahora con un tono más apagado-. Mi madre murió de leucemia porque no podíamos hacernos cargo de los gastos del hospital, yo dejé los estudios para ponerme a trabajar por el salario mínimo y Stefan se metió en la droga. Mi padre no pudo soportar aquello más, así que se pegó un tiro en la sien. Sus problemas acabaron ahí, pero el cabrón me dejó a mí solo todo el marrón de pagar las deudas y de cuidar de Stefan.

"_Si es cierto lo que cuenta Damon, mi padre es una persona horrible_" pensó la joven. ¿Cómo alguien podía enrriquecerse a costa del sufrimiento ajeno?

-¿Por eso me habéis secuestrado? -preguntó ella de lo más comprensible-. ¿Porque necesitáis ese dinero para pagar las deudas de vuestro padre?

-Debemos tres millones, los otros dos son una especie de compensación por lo que hemos tenido que pasar los últimos años.

-Sé que no debería decir esto, que debería desear que os pillasen sin haber cobrado el dinero del rescate siquiera, pero ojalá mi padre os dé ese dinero y ojalá no os cojan.

-Esperemos que sea así, porque hasta ahora no he hecho nada más que fracasar en mis propósitos -se lamentó el chico-. La deuda sigue incrementándose y ni siquiera logré impedir que Stefan acabase cumpliendo tres años de condena en la cárcel por posesión de drogas.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste -trató de animarle Elena, posando una mano en su hombro-. No podemos controlar todo lo que ocurre en esta vida, hay cosas que están fuera de nuestro alcance. Sus errores fueron suyos, no tuyos.

**D&E**

Horas más tarde, después de ducharse y cenar, Damon decidió que ya era hora de finalizar el día. Como su hermano no parecía que volvería esa noche a casa, optó por probar algo nuevo.

-No quiero esposarte a la cama –le dijo a la chica-, pero necesito saber que no vas a intentar fugarte.

-¿Qué propones?

-Tú eliges: esposas o dejar que me meta en la cama contigo.

La chica frunció el ceño. Damon, viendo que le había malinterpretado, alzó las manos en señal de defensa y se apresuró a explicarse.

-Solo dormir. No pienso tocarte, no si tú no quieres -terminó de hablar él con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Solo dormir. ¿Lo prometes?

-Tienes mi palabra y yo siempre la cumplo.

La chica le creyó, por lo que se tumbó en la cama de lado y le dejó un hueco, invitándole a unirse a ella.

Acto seguido, Damon apagó la luz y, como estaba bastante oscuro, se quitó el pasamontañas. Después, se desnudó hasta quedar en bóxers y se metió en la cama. Para asegurarse de que la joven no trataría de huir y, de paso provocarla un poco, se acercó a ella hasta el punto de notar la calidez de su cuerpo. Como Elena, quien fingía estar dormida, no hacía nada para apartarse, el chico le acarició el brazo y esta se arrimó a él inconscientemente. Tras eso, Damon la rodeó dulcemente con sus fuertes brazos. Elena, para contener las ganas de posar sus manos sobre las de él, se abrazó a la almohada con fuerza.

-Buenas noches, Elena -susurró él, dándole un tímido beso en la garganta.

El chico enterró la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello e inhaló su delicioso aroma, provocando que ella cerrase los ojos con fuerza para disfrutar de su proximidad.

Aquella noche, a Elena le costó conciliar el sueño. No por miedo, sino porque no podía para de pensar en el hecho de estar tumbada en una cama con un provocador pijama y abrazada a un chico cuya única prenda que cubría su cuerpo era unos bóxers.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Muy corto el capítulo, lo sé, pero es lo que tiene contar una historia que transcurre día a día, que hay algunos día más intensos que otros. ****Espero que os haya gustado de todos modos.**

**Gracias por estar ahí! :)**


	5. Día 4

**Venga, para hacer más amena la espera de los TCA, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo que espero que disfrutéis ;)**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Día 4**

Después del almuerzo, Damon puso la televisión y se tiró en el sofá, mientras que Stefan se sentó en el suelo y se puso a liarse un porro. Elena no sabía muy bien qué hacer, ya que no había más asientos y tampoco le agradaba la idea de sentarse en el suelo. Damon, viendo su duda, se incorporó un poco en el sofá y le hizo señas a la chica para que se sentar entre sus piernas. Esta dudó unos segundos antes de aceptar su propuesta y, nada más sentarse, Damon la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra él. Aunque ella se negase a reconocerlo, se sentía muy cómoda estando así con el chico.

Stefan terminó de liar su porro y le dio una fuerte calada.

-¿Quieres? -le ofreció Stefan a su hermano.

-Paso de meterme esa mierda -rechazó Damon, enterrando la cabeza en el pelo de la chica para huir del fuerte olor a porro que inundaba la sala.

-Tú te lo pierdes... -bufó el joven, para después dirigirse a Elena-. ¿Quieres tú, princesita?

-N-no -respondió ella con la voz algo temblorosa.

Como un auto reflejo, la chica se pegó más al cuerpo de Damon. Era su secuestrador y tenía que tenerle miedo, pero no podía evitar sentirse protegida a su lado. Este le acarició los brazos con ternura, pero a su hermano le pareció que más bien que la estaba sobando.

-Deja de restregarte con nuestra invitada, Damon -se burló el chico-. Padre se sentiría decepcionado al ver cómo tratas a la señorita. Bueno -añadió tras pensárselo mejor-, más bien diría yo que se sentiría orgulloso. Al fin y al cabo, es una Gilbert. ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un poco con ella? -propuso muy animado, devorando a la joven con la mirada-. La princesita tiene un polvazo...

Stefan se relamió los labios con tan solo pensar en verla desnuda retorciéndose de placer y dolor a partes iguales debajo de él. Elena, por su parte, se estaba muriendo de miedo y se giró para enterrar la cabeza en el pecho de Damon. El chico, como respuesta, la abrazó con fuerza y le pasó una mano por la espalda para calmarla.

-Eso no va a pasar, Steff -le negó su hermano el placer de cumplir su fantasía-. Así que vete quitándotelo de la cabeza.

Después de eso, Damon continuó intentando calmar a la asustada chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Shh... -murmuró él en su oído-. No te va a pasar nada. Lo prometo.

Aunque pareciese algo ilógico, Elena le creyó. Una promesa suya no debería significar nada para ella, pero la chica sintió un fuerte impulso de confiar ciegamente en él. Por ello, se relajó notoriamente entre sus brazos y se apretó más al chico por el simple placer de sentirlo cerca de ella.

Stefan rechistó al ver tal escena de "parejita" y decidió que su cuerpo necesitaba algo más fuerte que un simple porro, por lo que se fue arriba a buscar algo de droga para complementar.

A pesar de que el menor de los Salvatore ya se había ido, Damon y la chica continuaron abrazados, dado que ambos se sentían a gusto así.

Tiempo después, Damon se levantó el pasamontañas hasta quedar a la altura de la nariz. Elena alzó la mirada sin comprender a qué venía eso, pero pronto dejó de importarle, ya que el chico agachó ligeramente la cabeza y rozó peligrosamente sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo ambos un dulce cosquilleo recorriéndoles el cuerpo. Damon, viendo que no le rechazaba, le alzó la barbilla a la chica y volvió a besarla. Por suerte para él, poco tardó Elena en corresponderle el beso. No llegaron a entrelazar sus lenguas, pero aún así fue un beso muy intenso.

Elena jamás pensó que acabaría compartiendo una escena así con su secuestrador, pero tuvo que admitir que le encantaba la sensación de besar los labios de Damon.

Tras un intercambio de cortos besos, el chico se recolocó el pasamontañas para volver a cubrirse por completo el rostro y recostó su frente sobre la de ella mientras las pulsaciones de ambos se iban normalizando. Pasado unos minutos, Elena volvió a enterrar el rostro en el pecho del chico y se dejó abrazar por él.

Ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno sobre el beso. Y fue mejor así, porque no tenían ni idea de qué decir o qué pensar al respecto y tampoco sabían si era buena idea lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo. De momento, dejarse llevar por sus impulsos era lo único que se atrevían a hacer.

**D&E**

Como algo que se hubiese convertido en habitual, aquella noche Damon volvió a meterse en bóxers en la cama con la chica y la abrazó por detrás.

La tormenta de aquella noche le daba tanto miedo a Elena que no la dejaba dormir ni dejar de temblar asustada. El ruido de un relámpago demasiado cerca hizo que, inconscientemente, la joven se girara para abrazar a Damon y ocultar su rostro en el pecho de este. El chico se despierta al notarla y se preocupa por ella, aunque intentó fingir lo contrario.

-No irás a decirme que te dan miedo las tormentas... -se burló él, al mismo tiempo que le pasaba una mano protectora por la espalda.

-No -murmuró ella avergonzada.

-Pero si estás temblando, princesa.

Al contrario de cuando se lo decía Stefan, a la chica le gustaba cuando Damon la llamaba de ese modo. Aunque fuese con la misma intención de su hermano de burlarse de ella, Elena sentía que había algo más detrás de esas palabras que siempre le dirigía. Algo le hacía pensar que las decía incluso con cariño.

-Está bien, tengo miedo.

-Ya te he dicho que conmigo estarías a salvo -le recordó él sin ápice de burla en su voz.

-Por eso me abrazo a ti -reconoció la joven-, para que me protejas.

-¿De la lluvia? -preguntó Damon sin comprender.

-De las pesadillas.

-¿Me lo quieres contar? -le propuso él sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía.

-¿Quieres oírlo? -se extrañó ella, puesto que no le hacía de los que se sentaban a contar los problemas de las chicas.

-Ya que no vas a dejarme dormir tranquilo esta noche... -dijo Damon con la esperanza de que eso valiese para convencerla y no parecer un sensible que no soporta ver a una chica triste.

La joven se lo pensó unos segundos, pero finalmente tomó fuerzas y se atrevió a confesarle sus temores:

-Hace ocho años mi hermano pequeño, Jeremy, murió cuando el coche de nuestros padres cayó por el puente Wickery un día de tormenta.

Elena no se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar hasta que el chico la retiró un poco de su cuerpo para limpiarle las lágrimas del rostro con ternura.

-¿Tú también ibas en el coche? -le preguntó Damon, aún con sus manos posadas en las mejillas de la joven.

-Todos íbamos en él -contó ella, intentando buscar sin éxito su mirada en la oscuridad-. Jer solo tenía cinco años, y se ahogó antes de que viniesen a rescatarnos.

El chico no supo qué decir para consolarla, así que se dedicó a acariciarle las mejillas con todo el cariño que podía transmitirle. Elena intentó concentrarse en sus caricias para recuperar la calma.

-Lo siento -dijo él de forma sincera, unos minutos después-. Lamento mucho la muerte de tu hermano.

-Yo también...

Damon apoyó su frente contra la de ella y es esta quien alzó la cabeza para unir sus labios en un tímido beso. Al separarse, Elena volvió a enterrar su rostro en el pecho del chico y este la abrazó con fuerza, con esperanzas de ahuyentar las pesadillas. Poco a poco, ambos se fueron quedando dormidos.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**¿Qué opináis? ¿Los chicos están sufriendo síndrome de Estocolmo o es algo más? Mientras lo averiguan o no, la cosa va a estar entretenida...**

**Gracias por estar ahí! :)**


	6. Día 5

**La inspiración ha decidido llamar hoy a mi puerta y ya tengo terminado el nuevo capítulo del fic!**

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia ;)**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Día 5**

La llamada de Stefan para desayunar despertó a Elena por la mañana, quien estaba feliz por no haber tenido pesadillas. La chica miró hacia el otro lado de la cama y comprobó que, tal y como había ocurrido el día anterior, Damon se había levantado temprano y se había ido antes de que despertase. Por alguna extraña razón, eso le hizo sentir mal a la joven.

Elena quiso preguntarle al joven Salvatore por Damon, pero este, nada más servirle la bandeja con el desayuno, se tumbó en el sofá a ver un partido de béisbol sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención a la chica. Stefan no parecía de buen humor y Elena no se atrevió a preguntarle dónde estaba su hermano. Además, tampoco sabía si era buena idea hacerlo, ya que en teoría esa información no debería importarle.

Por su parte, Damon se había pasado toda la mañana en la planta de arriba de la casa hablando por teléfono con su contacto cercano a la familia Gilbert. El chico estaba preparando una vía de escape por si el tema del secuestro no les salía bien y tenían que huir de la policía. Estaba tan centrado en su labor que ni siquiera bajó a desayunar con Elena y su hermano.

A la joven se le hizo eterna la mañana, pero al fin ocurrió lo que llevaba horas esperando: que Damon bajase al sótano a reunirse con ella.

El chico, encapuchado como siempre, llevaba en las manos una bandeja con comida. Stefan, nada más verle, se apresuró a subir a la casa sin mediar palabra alguna con su hermano. Parecía que tenía mucha prisa por largarse de allí.

-¿Cómo has dormido, princesa? –le preguntó Damon a la chica dejando la bandeja con el almuerzo en la mesa frente a ella.

La respuesta de Elena se quedó en el aire cuando este se levantó le pasamontañas hasta la altura de la nariz para poder darle un beso en los labios a modo de saludo. La chica se sintió aliviada con ese beso, ya que después de haber pasado toda la mañana sin aparecer, ella empezaba a creer que Damon se había arrepentido de los momentos de intimidad que compartieron la noche anterior.

Sonriente, Elena le acarició la mejilla y le devolvió el beso con gusto. A la joven le hubiese encantado alargar el momento, pero él rompió el beso demasiado pronto para el gusta de ella.

-Es hora de comer, _babe_ –le susurró Damon al separarse-. Se va a enfriar la comida.

-No importa… –respondió ella, volviendo a robarle un beso.

El chico rió contra sus labios, para luego corresponder su beso, deteniéndose solo cuando a Elena le rugió el estómago del hambre que tenía.

Damon le dio un beso en la frente antes de romper por completo el contacto físico con ella y tomó asiento frente a esta.

-A comer –insistió el chico, acercándole más el plato de espaguetis que había cocinado él mismo.

A Elena no le quedó otra que ceder, ya que realmente tenía mucha hambre y adoraba cada plato que cocinaba el chico.

-¿Stefan no va a almorzar con nosotros? -se extrañó la joven al ver que Damon solo trajo comida para dos personas.

-Se va a su pub favorito a colocarse y prefiero no saber a qué más -dijo él con tono de decepción-. Dudo que vuelva hasta bien avanzada la madrugada.

-¿Así que estamos solos para el resto del día? -quiso saber ella, sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

-Eso parece, sí.

**D&E**

Después del almuerzo, ambos se tumbaron en el sofá, quedando Damon abrazándola desde atrás y esta recostando la cabeza en el pecho de él. Tras haberle hecho prometer a Elena que no haría trampas ni se giraría para verle la cara, el chico se quitó el pasamontañas. Ella aceptó a regañadientes, puesto que, a pesar de que deseaba verle el rostro, prefería pasar un buen rato con él y que ambos estuviesen a gusto, algo que sería más difícil si Damon llevaba puesto ese pasamontañas tan incómodo.

-¿Cuándo podré verte la cara? -preguntó ella, pegándose más al cuerpo del chico.

-Algún día -prometió él, repartiendo besos por su cuello.

La joven cerró los ojos para disfrutar de sus mimos y se dejó llevar. La chica pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca de Damon y tiró de él para unir sus labios.

-Elena… -dijo el chico contra sus labios.

-¿Hmm? –murmuró ella sin dejar de besarle.

Damon sacó del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón un pañuelo rojo intenso y se lo mostró a la chica, quien abrió los ojos a petición de este. Ante la petición silenciosa del chico, Elena tomó el pañuelo y se vendó los ojos. Damon la agarró por la cintura y la ayudó a girarse, para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

-Mucho mejor así… -murmuró el chico, rozando sus labios con los de ella.

-Calla y bésame –le exigió Elena, enterrando sus manos en el cabello de este y apretándose a él para unir sus labios en un profundo beso.

La poca experiencia de la joven se hizo más presente cuando sus lenguas se entrelazaron por primera vez. Elena solo había besado a un chico antes y aquellos besos no tenían ni punto de comparación con los que compartía con Damon. Al principio, sus movimientos eran torpes y tímidos, pero el chico le enseñó una sensual danza que no tardó en dominar con destreza.

Elena ahogó un gemido en la boca del chico cuando este coló sus manos por debajo de su camisa y acariciaron sus caderas. Ella, en lugar de sentirse incómoda, hizo lo propio con él y metió sus manos por dejado de la camisa de Damon para acariciar sus espectaculares abdominales.

Antes de que la cosa se les fuese de las manos, nunca mejor dicho, el chico rompió el beso y la ayudó a volver a girarse para regresar a la posición inicial. Al quitarle la venda de los ojos depositó un húmedo beso en su mandíbula que hizo que el cuerpo entero de Elena se alterada con ese cosquilleo que le provocó ese beso.

La joven tomó las manos de Damon y le hizo rodearle la cintura con ellas. Este la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y retomó su anterior juego de besos en el cuello mientras volvían a prestar atención a la televisión, donde habían puesto la primera película de Star Wars.

Como Elena le comentó a Damon el día anterior que era muy fan de la saga, el chico buscó los DVDs de las películas para hacer una especie de maratón juntos, puesto que él también adoraba esta saga fílmica.

-¿Por qué no pasamos directamente a _Una nueva esperanza_? –se quejó Damon por quinta vez, puesto que prefería las películas antiguas de la saga y habían empezado por Star Wars I en lugar de Star Wars IV como a él le hubiese gustado.

-Ya te lo he dicho, hay que seguir el orden cronológico –le explicó ella como si hablase con un niño pequeño-. Además, a mí me gustan más las películas del episodio I al III…

-A ti lo que te gusta es ver a Ewan McGregor.

-¿Celoso? –le quiso picar ella con voz divertida.

-Más quisiera McGregor poder hacer esto… -murmuró él, repartiendo húmedos besos en la garganta de la joven.

La chica sonrió alegremente por sus mimos y volvió a cerrar los ojos para girar levemente la cabeza para unir sus labios.

-Es normal que a ti te gusten las películas antiguas, son de tu época –se burló ella al romper el beso y volver su atención a la película.

-¿Bromeas? No soy tan mayor.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Tengo 25. ¿Y tú?

-¿No lo sabes? -se extrañó Elena, puesto que creía que habían estado investigándola antes de planear su secuestro.

-Sé que eres menor de edad, por eso nos parecío buena idea lo del secuestro, pero desconozco la edad exacta.

-¿Y qué pasaría si fuese menor de dieciséis? Estarías cometiendo un delito liándote conmigo...

-Dudo que sea peor que cometer un secuestro -rió él divertido ante la comparación de la gravedad del delito.

-Cierto -rió también ella-. Y, para que te quedes más tranquilo, tengo 17.

-Una edad muy complicada, ¿eh? Empiezas a cuestionarte tu lugar en el mundo y todo eso... Una época muy interesante.

-Lo cierto es que lo único interesante de mis 17 años es ser tu prisionera.

-Me siento muy halagado.

-Deberías, sí.

Ante ese comentario, ambos rieron con ganas. La joven entrelazó sus manos con las de él y este le dio un cariñoso beso en los nudillos de la mano derecho y, aún con las manos entrelazadas, volvió a abrazarla por la cintura. Elena recostó la cabeza contra el hombre del chico y este apoyó su barbilla contra la sien de ella tras besar la misma. De esa forma, ambos continuaron viendo la película mientras se robaban dulces besos y caricias.

**D&E**

Aquella noche, Elena no pudo ni quiso mostrarse indiferente con la presencia del chico en su cama. Las noches anteriores había intentado ignorar lo nerviosa que le ponía que él estuviese semidesnudo junto a ella y lo que sus caricias le hacían sentir. Pero esta vez era diferente. Después de haber compartido ese momento de intimidad en el sofá mientras veían una película, de nada servía fingir que no sentía atracción por su secuestrador.

Elena se sintió hasta ansiosa cuando el chico se quitó la ropa hasta quedar en bóxers y se metió en la cama con ella. La calidez que desprendía al cuerpo de Damon le hacía sentirse como en casa, completamente a salvo.

-No irás a fingir también esta noche que estás dormida, ¿no, princesa? –le susurró él al oído, mientras acariciaba su cintura por debajo de la ropa.

La chica, que como siempre estaba tumbada de lado de espaldas a él, se giró para quedar frente a frente. Lo único que pudo ver en la oscuridad fue sus hermosos ojos mirándola fijamente y le pareció ver cómo sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

-Mucho mejor así –celebró él alegremente.

Elena no supo qué decir, por lo que dejó que su cuerpo hablara por ella. Para sorpresa del chico, ella enterró sus manos en el cabello de este y se lanzó a devorar sus labios en un intenso y apasionado beso, el cual Damon correspondió de inmediato.

Entre besos, el chico la hizo girar hasta quedar él encima de ella. Elena se atrevió a acariciar el espectacular torso desnudo de este y se inclinó levemente para besarle los pectorales. Al separarse, la mirada de ambos se encontró y lo que sintieron fue tan intenso que Damon se inclinó para besarla con desesperación y deseo de más.

Los gemidos de Elena fueron en aumento cuando el chico ascendió sus caricias hacia sus senos, los cuales masajeó por encima del sujetador con admiración. Como respuesta, la chica movió sus caderas para restregarse contra la entrepierna de Damon, quien no podía ocultar su enorme erección. Él gruñó contra su cuello y descendió sus caricias a los muslos de la joven, haciéndola humedecerse aún más con su toque.

A pesar de la excitación que ambos sentían y de las ganas enormes de llevar esa escena a otro nivel, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a dar el paso de ir a mayores. Por eso, en lugar de aumentar la intensidad de sus caricias, la pareja fue reduciendo progresivamente sus caricias a la espera de que se les pasase el calentón. Cuando sus besos y caricias acabaron siendo solamente actos tiernos y cariñosos y la erección de Damon había casi desaparecido, la pareja simplemente se abrazó de lado y durmieron con sus cuerpos bien apretaditos.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**¿Os habéis quedado con ganas de Dex? Para eso aún habrá que esperar un poco más, por el momento quedémonos con lo que podría haber ocurrido esta noche del Día 5 del secuestro de Elena. Que por cierto, más quisiera yo estar en el lugar de ella... xDDD**

**Muchas gracias por comentar y leer! :)**


	7. Día 6 Parte 1

**Día 6. Parte 1**

Nada más salir el sol a la mañana siguiente, Damon dejó sola a una Elena durmiente en la cama y se fue directo a despertar a su hermano, quien estaba tirado en el sofá.

-Steff, levanta –llamó al chico mientras le zarandeaba el brazo-. Tienes que bajarle el desayuno a Elena.

-Ve tú… -gruñó él, recolocándose el cojín para volverse a dormir.

-Quedamos en que tú la vigilabas por las mañanas y yo por las tardes.

-Estoy cansado, Damon.

-Pues te jodes, no haber vuelto tan tarde.

Stefan, aún protestando, se puso en pie y a paso lento y soñoliento se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-Voy a darme una ducha –anunció su hermano-. No quemes la casa mientras tanto.

La casa donde estaban pertenecía a un matrimonio con un hijo pequeño, los cuales se encontraban fuera del país disfrutando de las vacaciones. Los Salvatore pensaron que era buena idea llevar allí a la chica, puesto que la casa estaba en medio del bosque alejada de vecinos curiosos y estaba bien equipada como para cubrir todas sus necesidades. Lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue habilitar el sótano para retener allí a la chica Gilbert. Aunque en realidad a penas tuvieron que hacer cambios, tan solo mover la cama de la habitación de invitados hacia allí y poco más.

Los hermanos se pelearon por ver quién se quedaba con el cuarto del niño –con una cama muy estrecha- y quién con el de los padres –con una cama de matrimonio-. El mayor de los Salvatore, con la excusa de ser el más grande, se adueñó de la habitación del matrimonio.

Y ahí es donde estaba Damon, disfrutando de una relajante ducha en el baño que había dentro de la habitación, cuando unos gritos provenientes del sótano le sobresaltaron. Rápidamente, salió del baño y se vistió para salir corriendo a ver qué era lo que ocurría.

Mientras llegaba a ellos, Damon oyó a su hermano discutiendo a voces con Elena. Por lo que pudo entender, Stefan estaba muy cabreado porque la chica había dejado caer al suelo el plato de comida que este le había llevado para el desayuno. El joven estaba apunto de pegarle un tortazo a la chica cuando Damon entró en escena:

-Ni se te ocurra levantarle la mano, Stefan -le advirtió él, apareciendo como un ángel salvador para la chica.

-¡Ha tirado el desayuno al suelo! -se justificó este.

-Seguro que no ha sido queriendo.

En ese momento, Damon se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Dónde coño está tu pasamontañas, Stefan? -le riñó a su hermano por ser tan imprudente.

-Tengo una resaca del quince, ¿vale? No me he acordado de ponerme esa mierda.

-Joder, eres de lo más inútil -se quejó el chico, quitándose su propio pasamontañas.

Elena se quedó embobada al verle. Sospechaba que sería guapo, pero jamás pensó que lo sería tanto. Damon parecía salido de una revista de moda. Su piel algo pálida prometía ser muy suave y cálida, algo que Elena ya había tenido la suerte de comprobar. Su cabello mojado y ligeramente desordenado y su barba de tres días le daban un toque de joven rebelde que le hacía irresistible. En realidad, todo él era irresistible... En cambio, su hermano Stefan no era tan atractivo como el chico. Stefan tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes -para nada comparables con los hermosos ojos oceánicos de Damon- y un rostro de chico joven que seguramente habría sido bonito en el pasado, pero que por culpa de las drogas se había quedado muy consumido y se le marcaban mucho los huesos.

-¿Pero qué haces? -le devolvió la reprimenda Stefan a su hermano.

-No pienso dejarte en esto solo. Si nos cogen, que sea a los dos.

A Elena, ese acto por parte de Damon le pareció muy noble y valiente, pero Stefan tenía una opinión en contra.

-Estoy harto de que hagas cosas por mí -escupió el joven con enojo-. Si quieres cavar tu propia tumba al lado de la mía, tú mismo. No seré yo quien te lo impida.

Y, sin más, un cabreado Stefan se largó de allí pegando un portazo al cerrar la puerta del sótano.

-Ahora te traigo el desayuno –le dijo Damon a la chica-, pero necesito que te metas en el baño. No puedo dejarte sola aquí.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo –le respondió ella, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa para reconfortarle, ya que había visto el reparo que esto suponía para él.

Cuando Elena entró en el baño, y antes de que el chico cerrase la puerta para dejarla allí, se acercó a Damon para darle un tímido beso.

-¿Y esto?

-Tu beso de buenos días –sonrió ella divertida contra sus labios.

-Hmm… -murmuró él dándole un corto beso-. Buenos días, princesa.

Damon regresó poco después luciendo una media sonrisa algo tristona, sonrisa que la joven se propuso convertir en real. La pareja, cogidos de la mano, se dirigieron a la mesa, donde el chico había dejado un plato con tortitas con chocolate, un vaso de zumo y un bote de nata montada para echarla en las tortitas.

-Vaya, tiene muy buena pinta –dijo la chica, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa-. Gracias, Damon. Por todo.

-Lo que sea por mi princesa –respondió él, haciéndole una teatral reverencia que hizo reír a Elena.

La chica se puso a comer y, al ver que este no la acompañaba, cortó un trozo de tortita y se lo dio en la boca cual madre a su hijo pequeño.

-¿Contenta ahora? –le preguntó él con una pequeña sonrisa surcando sus labios.

-Lo estará si comes tú también. Está delicioso.

-De acuerdo…

Después de eso, ambos se pusieron a comer en silencio. Damon se percató de que la joven no paraba de mirarle, de contemplar cada mínimo movimiento que hacía.

-¿Qué?

-No creí que fueses tan guapo -suspiró ella embobada.

-Tú tampoco estás tan mal -dijo él en un tono divertido.

-¡Oye! -le riñó la joven, dándole un ligero manotazo en el brazo.

-Solo bromeaba, princesa -aseguró Damon, arrimándose esta-. Eres preciosa.

-Lo sé -dijo ella con fingida chulería.

Ambos rieron divertidos ante eso.

-Adoro tu risa -susurró él, posando una mano en su mejilla.

-Y yo cómo brillan tus ojos cuando estás alegre -coincidió Elena, inclinándose para unir sus labios en un romántico beso.

**D&E**

La pareja pudo disfrutar toda la tarde sin la presencia de Stefan, lo cual les dejaba la libertad de intercambiar todos los gestos cariñosos que quisieran. Estaban besándose tumbados en el sofá cuando el móvil del chico empezó a sonar. Al mirar quién llamaba, Elena pudo leer un nombre: "_Ric_". Y la joven se preguntó quién sería esa persona.

-Tengo que irme arriba –le informó Damon a la chica con nerviosismo-. Mi hermano vendrá ahora. No te preocupes por él, no te hará nada. Lo prometo.

Elena se obligó a asentir, no muy convencida, para que el chico se fuese tranquilo.

La joven regresó a su cama y poco tardó Stefan en bajar y tirarse en el sofá a ver la televisión. No había estado allí ni media hora cuando el menor de los Salvatore recibió un mensaje al móvil que Elena supuso que sería de Damon.

-Vaya mierda… -gruñó él mientras se ponía en pie, para después caminar hacia Elena con la rabia reflejada en sus ojos-. El mierda de tu papaito se resiste a pagar por tu rescate. ¿Qué deberías hacer contigo ahora, princesita?

Stefan se quitó el cinturón de los pantalones y se lo mostró a la chica.

-Tal vez podamos enviarle un mensaje con esto –sonrió él con malicia, agitando el cinturón para golpear con esta el aire como si fuese un látigo-. Veamos qué podemos hacerle a esa cara tan bonita que tienes…

Elena estaba muy asustada y, al ver lo mucho que le costaba al chico caminar debido a su borrachera, salió corriendo hacia las escaleras del sótano para escapar. Ya estaba frente a la puerta cuando esta se abrió de repente y apareció Damon, quien la agarró con fuerza de los brazos y la llevó de regreso a bajo, donde la esposó a la cama.

-Stefan, lárgate de una vez –le ordenó él a su hermano, muy cabreado con él-. Y date una maldita ducha, a ver si así se te pasa la borrachera.

El chico, protestando, obedeció. Solo cuando este se hubo ido, Elena se atrevió a hablar:

-Iba a pegarme.

-Lo sé, pero tenía que esposarte de todos modos -se explicó Damon-. No puedo mostrarme débil delante de él, solo te lo pondría más difícil.

La chica sabía que él tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba que dejase de fastidiarle la situación.

-Odio estas esposas.

-Estar esposado no es tan malo -aseguró Damon con una sonrisa traviesa surcando sus labios.

-¿Ah, no? Dime una sola cosa buena al respecto.

-¿Solo una? Veré qué puedo hacer...

Acto seguido, el chico, que estaba sentado en la cama, se deslizó por ella hasta posicionarse entre las piernas de Elena. La joven se puso nerviosa cuando Damon acarició sus piernas sensualmente mientras su rostro se aproximaba peligrosamente al suyo.

-Aún estoy esperando tu respuesta -murmuró ella en protesta, fingiendo que su proximidad no le afectaba.

-Soy más de pruebas gráficas -susurró él a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-¿Como cuáles?

-Como esta... -dijo Damon acariciándole el vientre por debajo de la ropa.

-Sigo sin ver la ventaja de las esposas de igual modo -alcanzó a decir la chica con la poca voz que le quedaba, ansiosa de ver hasta dónde iría a parar aquel juego de caricias.

-Ventajas a mí me da muchas, a ti no tantas. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo podría hacer lo que quisiera contigo y tú no podrías hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Pues hazlo -le desafió ella casi en un susurro.


	8. Día 6 Parte 2

**Día 6. Parte 2**

_-…Ahora mismo podría hacer lo que quisiera contigo y tú no podrías hacer nada para impedirlo._

_-Pues hazlo -le desafió ella casi en un susurro._

-Pensaba hacerlo de todos modos -afirmó él divertido por la disposición de la joven a dejarse hacer.

Damon acabó con la poca distancia que les separaba para unir sus labios y, como esperaba, la chica no le rechazó. Eso le dio la confianza para continuar el beso. Su lengua rozó los dientes de Elena buscando permiso para invadir su boca con la lengua. Ella no tardó en entreabrir los labios, dándole así total acceso de su boca y sus lenguas danzaron como una.

-Damon... -gimió ella cuando una mano de él viajó por debajo de su camiseta hacia uno de sus senos.

-¿Empiezas a ver ahora el lado bueno de las esposas? -preguntó este, descendiendo sus besos hacia el cuello de Elena.

-Sí, lo veo...

-Pues esto solo es el comienzo.

El chico continuó metiéndole mano por debajo de la ropa, pero no fue más allá aunque el bulto de sus pantalones presionaba con necesidad contra vientre de una Elena más que excitada. Pasado un tiempo de sensuales caricias, Damon dejó de tocarla.

-¿Por qué te detienes? -preguntó ella desconcertada.

-No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que eres virgen, Elena. No pienso robarte tu virginidad. No la merezco, soy tu secuestrador. No está bien.

-No soy virgen –se defendió la joven sintiéndose casi ofendida.

-¿En serio? Pues no pareces tener mucha experiencia.

-Mi ex novio, Matt, era un capullo. No me gustó cuando lo hicimos y no quise volver a hacerlo nunca más.

"_Por eso no dudó en largarse con otra"_ pensó la chica para sí.

-Pero sí quieres hacerlo conmigo, ¿por qué? -preguntó él casi como si estuviese enfadado, en parte con ella y en parte consigo mismo-. Apenas me conoces y lo poco que sabes de mí debería darte razones más que suficientes para no continuar con esto.

-Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú, alguien que se sincera conmigo y que no oculta sus intenciones por muy perturbadoras que sean. Si las circunstancias fuesen distintas, no pensaríamos en que hacerlo está mal, ¿por qué dudar ahora? Yo quiero hacerlo y tú también, eso es lo único que importa.

-Espero que no te arrepientas luego... -murmuró Damon, volviendo a acomodarse entre sus piernas, inclinándose para volver a besarla.

-No lo haré -prometió ella contra sus labios-, ¿pero podrías desatarme?

-Te dije que te enseñaría las ventajas de estar esposada. Confía en mí, merecerá la pena.

-De acuerdo.

Damon le dio un beso como recompensa y fue ella quien se encargó de profundizarlo. El chico no tardó en descender los besos al cuello de Elena, mientras le metía mano bajo la ropa. Damon, harto de que la camiseta de la joven le incomodase el acto de acariciar su cuerpo, sacó una navaja de su bolsillo trasero y cortó las tirantas. El chico se deshizo de la prenda bajándosela por las piernas, haciendo después lo mismo con los shorts.

-Quítate la camiseta –le pidió ella, ya que esta no podía hacerlo al tener las manos esposadas.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, princesa –sonrió él con picardía, quitándose la prenda con mucha calma, poniendo más impaciente a la chica.

Cuando Damon volvió a inclinar su cuerpo hacia el de ella, sus manos masajearon los senos de esta por encima del sujetador, haciéndola gemir de placer. Después, los labios del chico tomaron el relevo de sus manos y besaron los pechos de Elena por encima de la fina tela, descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a sus braguitas, donde depositó un beso antes de quitárselas.

Damon, ansioso por unirse de una vez por todas a la joven, se deshizo rápidamente de los pantalones y los bóxers. Elena, inconscientemente, se mordió el labio inferior con deseo al contemplar el increíble tamaño de su miembro. El chico, luciendo una sonrisa orgullosa, se inclinó hacia ella para fundirse en un pasional beso. Las manos de Damon recorrieron con caricias los brazos de la chica hasta llegar a sus manos, para acabar entrelazándolas con las suyas.

-¿Estás segura de esto? –susurró él en su oído.

-Sí -asintió ella, enroscando sus piernas en la cintura del chico para apretarle contra su cuerpo.

Sin dejar de besarla, Damon invadió con su miembro el interior de la joven con delicadeza.

-Hmm… -ronroneó Elena al sentirlo dentro de ella-. Así se siente bien. Muy bien.

-¿Sí, eh? –sonrió el chico cerca de sus labios, a lo que esta asintió.

-No pares –le pidió ella, apretando su agarre de la cadera de él para tirar de este y poder así unir sus bocas.

Entre besos, Damon salió de la joven y comenzó una serie de movimientos lentos y profundos que enloquecieron de placer a Elena, quien arqueó la espalda en busca de más. Así fue como la chica alcanzó su primer orgasmo, seguida rápidamente por Damon, quien gruñó contra su cuello al derramarse dentro de ella. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaron, mientras el chico repartía besos por la garganta de Elena y esta correspondía sus mimos besándole el cabello.

-Te propongo un cambio –dijo él poco después.

-¿Cuál? -jadeó ella aún afectada por la increíble explosión orgásmica que acabada de tener.

-Te quito las esposas si te vendas los ojos.

-Está bien -accedió la joven a regañadientes.

Damon recogió la venda de la mesita de noche y se la puso a la chica con mucha calma y sensualidad en el proceso, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja con picardía al hacerlo. Ella gimió de placer, siendo recompensada con la liberación de sus manos de las molestas esposas.

Ya con sus manos libres, la chica se quitó el molesto sujetador, enterró sus manos en el cabello de Damon y tiró de él para unir sus labios en un pasional beso, mordiéndole el labio inferior al romper el beso. Mientras el chico se entretuvo masajeándole los senos, Elena recorrió con caricias el espectacular torso desnudo de este hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual agarró con fuerza con una mano.

-¡Oye! -rió él por su atrevimiento.

-Si no me dejas ver, tendré que tocar... -se defendió ella con cara de niña buena.

-Toca todo cuanto quieras, estoy a tu entera disposición.

Con nerviosismo, la mano inexperta de la chica masajeó el miembro de Damon, el cual se puso más duro que nunca. Elena supo que lo estaba haciendo bien cuando oyó los gemidos de este, lo cual hizo que la joven sonriese orgullosa y continuase con su juego de excitación.

Damon, viendo que no podría resistir más si seguía así, agarró la mano que la chica tenía alrededor de su pene y la guió hasta introducir su miembro en el interior de ella. A esto sucedió una serie de fuertes penetraciones que hicieron gritar a Elena de placer. El chico le quitó a la joven la venda de los ojos y esta gimió gratamente cuando él le dio un mordisquito en la mandíbula.

Las manos de ella volvieron a hundirse en el sedoso cabello de Damon y se apretó con fuerza a él para aumentar la profundidad de las embestidas. Las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaron mientras este seguía moviéndose rudamente en su interior. Finalmente, ambos llegaron al clímax juntos.

-Eso ha sido increíble -sonrió Elena satisfecha, aún con el miembro del chico invadiendo su intimidad.

-Sí que lo ha sido -coincidió él, saliendo de ella para tumbarse a su lado en la cama.

La chica se movió para colocarse de lado junto a Damon y este la imitó para mirarla a los ojos. Él le recogió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y esta sonrió, inclinándose después para unir sus labios. Durante el beso, Elena aprovechó para acariciarle el torno y, al separarse, le dio un cariñoso beso en el pectoral izquierdo. El chico le rodeó la cintura y la atrajo a sí, recostando esta la cabeza en su pecho. Elena, agotada por el ejercicio físico que acababan de realizar, cerró los ojos para descansar.

-Elena, deberías vestirte -le sugirió él, al percatarse de que esta empezaba a quedarse dormida-. Como mi hermano se entere de lo que acaba de pasar...

No hizo falta que acabase la frase, ambos tenían una idea de lo que haría Stefan si la viese tan dispuesta: no dudaría en acostarse con ella, quisiese la chica o no.

-Está bien, me visto -respondió Elena tratando de apartar esa idea de su cabeza-. Pero me debes una camiseta nueva, esta me la has roto.

-Cierto -dijo él divertido mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Damon, luciendo su espectacular cuerpo desnudo, recogió del suelo su camiseta negra y se la entregó a la chica.

-Ponte la mía -le dijo él, para luego explicarse al ver su cara interrogante-. Me temo que no nos queda más ropa provocativa de mujer que ofrecerte.

-Esto estará bien. Hmm... -murmuró ella satisfecha al llevarse la prenda a la nariz-. Huele a ti. Me gusta.

El chico se echó a reír por su comentario, recogió la ropa interior de ambos del suelo y le lanzó a Elena sus braguitas. Damon se puso sus bóxers y fue a apagar la luz, para luego volver a meterse en la cama con ella, a quien abrazó por detrás como hacía siempre. Aquella noche, ambos durmieron con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros, no solo por haber tenido buen sexo, sino también por haber conectado de una forma especial el uno con el otro.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Os recuerdo que el tiempo que le habían dado a John para pagar eran siete días y ya van por el sexto, así que, ¡al fic le queda muy poco! (El Día 7 dividido en dos partes y hay un Epílogo) **

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :)**


	9. Día 7 Parte 1

**Día 7. Parte 1**

Por la mañana, Damon se despertó al notar que la joven se removía en la cama intentando liberarse de su agarre.

-¿A dónde vas? -le preguntó el chico medio dormido, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él.

-Al baño -respondió Elena, girándose para apoyar con cariño una mano sobre sus pectorales en un intento de transmitirle así que no se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior.

-Hmm... -murmuró él aún con los ojos cerrados-. Está bien, ve.

Damon la liberó de su agarre y ella le dio un corto beso antes de irse. Ya en el servicio, la chica abrió el grifo de la bañera mientras se desnudaba. Cuando estuvo llena de agua, Elena se metió en la bañera y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de un momento de relax.

-¿Hay sitio para uno más? -le preguntó una voz masculina, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

El chico de ojos azules estaba de pie a su lado, totalmente desnudo y devorándola con la mirada. Elena, aún algo vergonzosa al verle así, desvió rápidamente la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embobada mirándole el miembro viril. Damon, que se había percatado de esa mirada, se echó a reír por su repentino brote de timidez.

Cuando Elena se movió en la bañera para hacerle sitio, el chico no dudó en meterse y hacer que esta se sentase entre sus piernas. Ella se echó hacia atrás para pegarse más a él y Damon la correspondió rodeándole el cuerpo con los brazos.

El chico tomó una esponja de ducha y la llenó de jabón, comenzando así a frotarla contra el vientre de Elena. Ella se echó hacia atrás y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de los mimos de este.

Damon continuó enjabonándole todo el cuerpo, prestando especial atención a sus turgentes senos. El chico descendió la esponja hacia sus muslos y frotó con ella su zona íntima, provocando que Elena gimiese de placer y le mordisquease el lóbulo de la oreja con deseo. Sin querer hacerla esperar más, el chico sustituyó la esponja por sus expertos dedos, los cuales jugaron con su botón de placer hasta llevarla al clímax.

La joven, aún afectada por su increíble orgasmo, entrelazó sus manos con las de Damon e hizo que este le rodease la cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Después alzó la cabeza y le dio un húmedo beso en la mandíbula. El chico agachó levemente la cabeza para unir sus labios y jugar con su lengua.

Tras romper el beso, Elena se separó de él para girarse, cogió la esponja y se colocó sentada de rodillas frente al chico dispuesta a enjabonarle el cuerpo como este había hecho con ella. Damon, al verla dudar por culpa de su timidez, tomó la mano de la joven y la guió hacia sus pectorales, marcándole el ritmo de fricción y los movimientos a seguir. Cuando Elena empezó a coger confianza en sí misma, el chico la dejó continuar sola, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del momento.

Al llegar a su miembro erecto, la joven lo frotó suavemente con la esponja, poniéndolo aún más duro y haciendo que él gruñese de placer. Elena se sintió tan poderosa en ese momento, que dejó la esponja a un lado y se atrevió a agarrar su pene con una mano para masajearlo. Como el chico la dejó correrse cuando jugó con su intimidad, ella quiso devolverle el favor; pero este tenía otra idea en mente y, cuando vio que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más si Elena seguía así, la sujetó fuertemente por la cintura para alzarla y penetrarla bruscamente, haciéndola gemir con fuerza.

La joven apoyó su frente contra la de Damon y ambos jadearon, entremezclando sus gemidos. Al principio, el chico sujetaba sus caderas y marcaba el ritmo de las embestidas; pero después dejó que fuese Elena quien, agarrándose con fuerza a los cabellos de su nuca y tirando de ellos hacia atrás, se moviese libremente sobre él, realizando lentas y profundas penetraciones hasta llegar ambos a un clímax sincronizado.

Al terminar, la joven se mantuvo en el lugar, con el miembro de Damon aún en su interior. El chico la tomó de la cintura y tiró de nuevo de ella hasta unir sus frentes. Ambos estaban jadeando por el ejercicio físico que acaban de realizar, pero no podían parar de sonreír de felicidad.

-Ojalá pudiéramos estar así eternamente -susurró ella, repartiendo besos por el rostro del chico.

-Se nos acabaría arrugando la piel -bromeó él con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de sus besos, a la vez que le acariciaba la cintura.

-¡No, tonto! -rió Elena divertida por su comentario-. Me refería a esto, a estar juntos de este modo.

-¿Con mi polla dentro de ti? -le picó el chico alzando una ceja divertido, a la vez que tiraba levemente de ella para introducirse aún más profundamente en su interior.

-¿Por qué no? –gimió de placer la joven-. Se está bien así.

-Sí que es verdad, se está muy bien así...

En ese momento, escucharon un ruido cercano y rápidamente se separaron. Damon se puso en pie y, en cuestión de segundos, ya se había secado y vestido.

-Quédate aquí –le ordenó él, cerrando la puerta del baño con pestillo al salir.

A regañadientes, Elena obedeció. La chica no tardó en salir de la bañera y vestirse, ya que el motivo por el que querría quedarse ahí por más tiempo acababa de salir por la puerta.

Sorprendentemente, la joven podía oír desde allí las voces provenientes de la planta de arriba. Al parecer, los hermanos Salvatore estaban discutiendo.

**D&E**

Cuando los chicos bajaron con el desayuno ya listo, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y Damon hizo que Elena se sentase en su regazo. La joven trataba de disimular su excitación al sentir el bulto de los pantalones de él presionando contra su cuerpo, pero Damon no ayudaba nada, pues este se pasó un buen rato acariciándole las caderas y besándole delicadamente el cuello. Elena tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse a sus labios y hacer el amor allí mismo.

Stefan estaba muy cabreado porque aún no tenían el dinero de John, por lo que propuso hacerle algo a la Elena para demostrarle a Gilbert que iban en serio, algo que Damon se negó en rotundo a hacer. Esto provocó una nueva pelea entre los chicos, que terminó cuando el mejor de los Salvatore tiró su silla al suelo furioso y se largó de allí harto de oír las riñas de su hermano. Nada más irse Stefan, la joven se giró en busca de la protección de los brazos de Damon.

-No va a hacerte nada -le prometió el chico, apretándola más a él-. No lo permitiré.

Ante esas palabras, ella se tranquilizó un poco. Aún con el rostro oculto en su pecho, la joven volvió a hablar:

-Damon...

-¿Hmm? -murmuró él mientras jugaba distraídamente con sus cabellos.

-¿Qué pasará cuando todo esto termine?

-Volverás a casa. Sana y salva.

Elena frunció el ceño porque no era eso lo que quería oír. Por eso, se retiró levemente de él para poder mirarle a la cara y colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de este.

-No creo que pueda olvidar lo que ha ocurrido aquí, entre tú y yo -confesó ella, acariciándole suavemente los cabellos de la nuca.

-No quiero que lo hagas -susurró él, tirando de su cintura para pegarla más a su cuerpo.

-¿Podré volver a verte?

-Si todo sale bien, Stefan y yo tomaremos un vuelo a Italia.

-Así que, ¿este es nuestro último día juntos? –preguntó ella temerosa de que fuese así.

-Espero que no. Me gustaría poder llevarte conmigo, pero eso es imposible.

-Pronto cumpliré los 18, entonces seré libre.

-No creo que yo merezca que lo dejes todo por mí.

-Lo haría por nosotros, sin dudarlo.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso, "_nosotros_"... -saboreó él la palabra en sus labios.

-No quiero alejarme de ti -se negó ella, apretándose al chico todo cuanto podía.

-Yo tampoco quiero, princesa. Pero si me quedo, me meterán entre rejas.

-Jamás permitiría eso. Les contaré que vi a mis secuestradores y les daré una descripción falsa si hace falta. No podrán acusarte de nada.

-¿Y qué hay de Stefan?

-Tampoco le delataré -prometió ella, aunque no creía que el joven mereciese su ayuda.

-Esto es una locura, Elena... -murmuró él, agotado de pensar en las posibilidades de salir de esta con buen pie.

La chica le alzó la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos y le sonrió en un intento de transmitirle fuerza.

-Te quiero -declaró ella, muy segura de sus sentimientos hacia Damon.

Esto le pilló al chico por sorpresa, por lo que cuando abrió la boca para decir algo no fue capaz de articular palabra. Después, intentó volver a hablar pero ella posó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No hace falta que digas nada -le aseguró ella-. Solo quería que lo supieras.

Damon le sonrió en respuesta y la joven se inclinó para besarle. Al separarse, el chico apoyó su frente contra la de esta.

-Yo también te quiero, Elena -confesó finalmente él.

Ella no pudo contener su alegría y le besó intensamente, para luego repartir cariñosos besos por todo su rostro y cuello. Después le abrazó y besó su pectoral izquierdo por encima de la camiseta antes de enterrar su rostro en él. Por su parte, Damon la estrechó con fuerza contra sí y le dio un tierno beso en la coronilla.

**D&E**

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Gilbert, un alterado John estaba discutiendo con la policía sobre qué ocurriría con Elena ahora que se acababa el plazo para pagar su rescate cuando el teléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar.

-Cójalo, Gilbert –le indicó el inspector Connor-. Y ponga el manos libres.

El aludido asintió e hizo lo que se le indicó:

-¿Diga?

_-¿Quiere a su hija? _–le dijo una voz distorsionada, confirmando así que se trataba del secuestrador sin necesidad de presentarse con tal.

-Por supuesto que sí –se ofendió John por su acusación.

_-Pues si realmente aprecia la vida de su hija, reúnase conmigo en el puente Wickery a media noche. Nada de transferencias bancarias, traiga el dinero al contado. Y si veo algún policía por allí… Digamos que su preciosa princesita no vivirá para contarlo, ¿me ha oído bien?_

-Alto y claro. Dinero al contado, nada de policía.

_-Ni se le ocurra hacer ninguna tontería, Gilbert _–le advirtió el secuestrador justo antes de colgar.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos en la sala tras finalizar la llamada, hasta que el inspector de policía se dirigió a su equipo:

-¿Habéis localizado la llamada?

-Sí, señor –le respondió un subordinado-. Se trata de una casa en medio del bosque.

-Bien, será fácil tenderle una emboscada.

Alaric, que había estado presente durante todo momento, abandonó la habitación sin que nadie le viese y fue hacia el jardín lo más rápido que pudo sin levantar sospechas. Una vez alejado de miradas indiscretas, realizó una llamada telefónica:

-Damon, el muy capullo de tu hermano acaba de liarla pero bien.

_-¿Qué ha hecho?_ –se preocupó su amigo.

-Ha llamado a John por su cuenta y han localizado la llamada. Salid cagando leches, estarán allí en cuestión de minutos.

El chico Salvatore colgó nada más oír la noticia, no podía permitirse perder ni un segundo despidiéndose, ya que tenía que huir de inmediato. Por su parte, Saltzman sabía que no había nada más que pudiese hacer por ayudar, aunque eso no hizo que se sintiese mejor. El hombre desearía poder ayudar a su amigo, pero era imposible, solo podía esperar que este consiguiese salir de allí sin acabar mal parado.

**D&E**

Damon llamó a su hermano a voces, mientras una desconcertada Elena le observaba algo asustada. El chico echó un rápido vistazo por la habitación hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Si Elena ya estaba aterrada, verle echar gasolina por el suelo no ayudó nada.

-Damon, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

-La policía viene hacia aquí, tengo que deshacerme de las pruebas.

El ADN de los Salvatore estaba por toda la casa, de ahí que tuviese que quemarla hasta los cimientos.

Stefan bajó corriendo al sótano inquieto por el tono de voz con el que le había llamado su hermano.

-¿¡Qué mierda haces, Damon!? –gritó el chico al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ve preparando el maldito coche, Steff. Nos vamos. Ahora.

Al ver tan alterado a su hermano, el joven no se atrevió a poner objeción alguna y fue corriendo a por el coche.

Tras haber cubierto gran parte de la superficie del suelo con combustible, Damon tomó la mano de la chica Gilbert y subieron a la planta de arriba, donde él continuó derramando gasolina por el suelo. Al llegar a la puerta principal, Damon tiró el bidón.

-Steff, dame tu mechero –le pidió a su hermano, quien fue directo hacia ellos nada más salir estos por la puerta.

El chico obedeció y se lo dio de inmediato. Damon lo encendió, lo arrojó al suelo y la casa empezó a arder. Por suerte el edificio era de madera, por lo que se quemaría bastante pronto.

Rápidamente, Damon llevó a la chica al asiento trasero del coche y le ordenó que se abrochase el cinturón. Stefan se montó de copiloto y su hermano se puso a conducir a toda prisa mientras la noche se les echaba encima.

Cuando ya estaban algo lejos de la casa, el menor de los Salvatore se atrevió a hablar:

-¿Me vas a explicar ahora a qué viene todo esto?

-¿Quieres que te dé explicaciones? –le dijo Damon muy cabreado con él-. ¡Eres tú el idiota que llama a Gilbert por su cuenta!

-No soy un crío, yo también sé hacer una llamada.

-Pues para que lo sepas, genio, tu maldita llamada ha sido localizada.

La discusión de los hermanos fue a más cuando Stefan empezó a remover temas de pasado. Ambos estaban muy enfadados y alterados, tanto fue así que el menor de los Salvatore le dio un fuerte codazo al mayor en las costillas y este pegó un volantazo que les hizo estrellarse contra un póster de luz. El porrazo fue más fuerte en la zona del conductor y, como el airbag del coche no saltó, Damon se dio un tremendo golpe contra el volante del vehículo que le dejó inconsciente casi en el acto. Elena, por su parte, también había recibido un duro golpe y su vista se nubló hasta fundirse en negro al desmayarse poco después.

**D&E**

Unas horas después, Elena abrió los ojos desconcertada. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero lo que más le preocupaba era descubrir que estaba en una sala de hospital acompañada por sus padres y por un tipo de piel morena de unos treinta y tantos años con una placa de policía.

-¿D-dónde estoy? -preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

-Estás en el hospital, cielo -le dijo su madre con una preocupación algo fingida-. Gracias a Dios que estás bien.

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

-Te rescatamos -le explicó el inspector Connor inflándose de orgullo.

-Ese maldito cerdo trató de huir -intervino su padre-, pero la policía le abatió a tiros.


End file.
